rojo y púrpura
by cutebutsavage
Summary: one- shots de garry e ib. M por age diferrencce y lolicon.
1. la lista de preguntas

Después de tres años visitando a Garry en su casa, Ib había recolectado una larga lista de preguntas que guardaba para ocasiones especiales. No le gustaba formular preguntas en el momento, le gustaba primero meditarlas y solo después, para ver si la respuesta mental que se había dado era la correcta, le expresaba su duda a Garry.

Una de las preguntas que encabezaban la lista era por qué Garry había decidido hacerse artista. Era una de las preguntas que llevaban más tiempo en la lista pero Ib no se atrevía a preguntar. "Además" pensó "si me pongo a pensar en eso, me permite ponerle más atención a la forma de ser de Garry, y descubro cosas nuevas de él".

Todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras veía al equipo de Garry trajinar por el jardín donde sería la pasarela. A Ib le gustaba acompañar a Garry a este tipo de lugares, y sobre todo le gustaba ver sus diseños.

-Ya estamos bien- dijo Garry acercándose visiblemente agotado pero con su habitual sonrisa amable. Luego se inclinó hacia Ib, que estaba sentada en una mesa donde habían dispuesto los diseños de maquillaje y otras cosas de organización- ¿qué te parece si ahora vamos por un helado y macarrones? ¿Eso esta bien?

Ib asintió sonriendo y saltó de la mesa.

-Ib! Con mas cuidado ¿estas bien?-

-Garry, solo salté de la mesa-

-pero esta muy alta Ib, ¿que haría yo si te lastimas?-

Ib dejó salir un suspiro de resignación y le dio la mano a Garry.

Esa era otra de las preguntas que le rondaban la mente a la niña: ¿por qué Garry exageraba tanto las situaciones de peligro?

"Ib, limpia el popote antes de tomar la bebida" "Ib no te columpies tan alto" "Ib, no pases tan rápido las páginas de los libros, te cortarás" "Ib, no brinques en la calle" "Ib no corras tan rápido"

Los miedos irracionales de Garry, sin embargo... "Hacen que se vea muy tierno" pensó la niña.

-Ib ¿estas escuchando? Es por eso que no debes de cortar tus uñas sin la supervisión de un adulto-

-Hoy te tardaste ¿pasó algo adentro?-

-Ah- suspiró Garry- una modelo se enfermó así que tuvimos que re acomodar algunas cosas.

-¡Vaya! Y con lo perfeccionista que es Garry, supongo que te estreso mucho

-Algo- se rió Garry- hubiera sido más fácil si hubiéramos tenido un reemplazo, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. ¿Sabes? En unos años podrías participar en mis pasarelas.

-¿tu crees?- preguntó Ib sonrojándose un poco.

-Pero si eres una cerecita en almíbar, no te apenes-

-Aunque Ib no sabe caminar en tacones- Garry paró en seco.- eh? ¿Que pasa Garry?

-Es cierto, los tacones son peligrosos y tus tobillos son muy frágiles, y algunos vestidos no te permiten ver tus pies- Garry estaba pasando por esos habituales momentos de pánico.

-¿no crees que sería buena?- preguntó Ib con algo de desilusión.

Garry se dio cuenta de inmediato y sintió un nudo en el corazón. La tomó de las manos rápidamente.

-Ib, dulzura, eres la niña más bonita que jamás he visto. Es solo que...- ahí estaba. El momento que Ib había esperado. En el que Garry respondía su duda existencial sin que ella lo preguntara- bueno, nada, olvídalo.

Garry sonrió alejando el pensamiento y dejando a Ib en una pequeña desilusión momentánea que se disipó cuando él le abrió la puerta de su café favorito.

Rosie, la mesera los vio y saludó cariñosamente.

-¿lo habitual chicos?-

-hoy yo también quiero café- dijo Ib algo tímida.

-¿Café?- preguntó sorprendida Rosie- alguien se está convirtiendo en una muchachita.

Los cuatro rieron.

-entonces... Una orden de macarrones surtidos, dos cafés y dos helados medianos-

-Rosie, asegúrate de que los cafés tengan el protector de calor por favor y que el de Ib sea descafeinado-

Rosie soltó una risita y le guiñó el ojo

-nunca cambias corazón- y desapareció entre las mesas.

La primera vez que Garry la habia llevado por macarrones Ib tenía nueve años. Ese día se percató de que había dos pinturas en el lugar que estaban firmadas en la esquina inferior derecha por un tal G. Van Schuwrtz. Garry nunca le dijo nada de esas pinturas pero la primera vez que fue a una de sus exposiciones reconoció un aire similar en sus cuadros, ademas de que todos en el café adoraban a Garry.

Ib ya había pensado bastante en porqué su amigo habría decidido ser artista y consideró que tal vez era hora de preguntarle. Cuando alzó la mirada decidida se encontró que Garry la miraba desde antes. Ib se sonrojó apenada.

-¿que pasa?- la mirada de Garry parecía realmente consternada.

-Ib esta creciendo- la niña se sintió desubicada por la aclaración. El hombre suspiró- lo siento, no puedo evitar sentirme así cuando te veo. Hace unos años tomabas mi mano para cruzar la calle y ahora...

-¿estas haciendo un drama Garry?-

Él se echó a reír.

-tal vez, pero Ib se vuelve cada día más bonita, es natural que me preocupé-

Esto llamó la atención de Ib. "¿Se preocupa porque soy bonita? ¿Es por eso que exagera siempre los peligros?"

De repente Ib se sintió muy nerviosa.

"Dijo que me hago cada día más bonita"

Claro que Garry decia cosas asi todo el tiempo, cada que podía. Los padres de Ib se preocupaban cuando recien lo conocían porque en medio de una conversacion el podría mirar a la niña metiendose un bocado de pastel a la boca y exclamar ¡que preciosa!

Aún así, la pregunta que encabezaba la lista de preguntas seguía intacta.

Para disipar su nerviosismo Ib soltó una de sus preguntas en orden aleatorio.

H-hablando de crecer- tartamudeo un poco- Garry ¿como decidiste que querías ser artista?

Garry se quedó perplejo por un instante mirando a Ib, no se imaginó nunca que le preguntaría eso.

-Bueno... No se que decir Ib- dijo por fin riendo.

¿No lo sabes?- pregunto ella confunfida.

Si lo se, es solo que...- Garry miro al techo tratando de acomodar sus ideas- no se que pensarian tus padres si te cuento, jaja, ellos son mucho mas cerrados que yo.

-pero yo no soy mis padres Garry- contestó la castaña con un aire ofendido.

Su amigo la miró un momento.

Vale, solo porque te ves adorable enojada, veamos...-

Ib se preparó para tomar una nota mental.

Siempre me han gustado las cosas bonitas, pero es muy diferente un objeto bonito a un objeto de arte... El arte es un símbolo Ib- "se ve muy lindo cuando se pone serio" pensó- y como es un símbolo te da la libertad de expresar muchas cosas que normalmente no expresarías asi como asi y te protege.

-¿como es eso?- preguntó Ib curiosa.

-Bueno, el arte no es moral. Uno no puede decir que un artista es malo por matar al personaje de su libro, al contrario, tienes que ver que simboliza esa muerte, asi, un hombre mayor puede amar a una jovencita dentro del arte cuando en la vida real eso sería muy mal visto... Por eso decidí ser artista.-

Oh- exclamo Ib sorprendida.

La orden llegó y ambos se pusieron a disfrutar de las golosinas.

-Ib! Soplale muy bien al café-

-Garry exageras- dijo la niña dandole un sorbo. Pero sus pupilas se encogieron al instante e Ib dejo la taza rapidamente. Su rostro estaba escarlata.

-¿Ib? ¿Te quemaste?- preguntó Garry horrorizado.

-solo fue la puntita de la lengua- se rió la niña mostrandole la lengua. Entonces sintió las manos de Garry en su rostro. Él la veía perturbado.

¿Garry?

Era una de esas veces en que Garry se portaba todo raro, la veía con esos ojos y luego la alejaba.

-Rosie, traenos un cubito de hielo-

Al salir del café Rosie pidió disculpas una y otra vez.

-No te preocupes Rosie, fue un accidente- le decía Garry siempre con aire amable. Y salieron caminando lentamente. Ib se daba palmadas mentales por haber preocupado a Garry. "Si tan solo no hubiera querido verme cool tomando café frente a Garry", su aire depresivo le llegó al pelimorado, que ya se había calmado del susto.

-¿Que pasa Ib, te duele dulzura?-

-No, no es eso- sacudió la cabeza algo nerviosa.- Es que no quería preocupar a nadie.

Garry se detuvo y se echó a reír.

Garry? ¿Que pasa?- preguntó Ib desconcertada. Él se pasó una mano por el cabello calmándose.

-Cariño, yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti, aunque sepa que las probabilidades de que te pase algo son ínfimas, como tus padres que aún después de conocerme por tres años siguen desconfiando un poco de mi, creo que siempre desconfiare un poco del mundo...- Ib lo miró perpleja.- o un mucho.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta salió por si sola. Ib ni siquiera lo pensó. Garry se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Por qué Garry siempre se va a preocupar? ¿Es porque Ib es bonita? ¿O es porque Garry quiere una hija? ¿Eso significa que si no fuera bonita o si tuvieras una hija, dejarías de preocuparte por mi?-

Él se quedó petrificado, ¿como era posible que una niña de doce años pensara tantas cosas.

-Yo sé que la gente piensa que es raro que pases tiempo conmigo, pero aún así lo haces, y siempre me cuidas ¿es mientras encuentras a alguien mas bonita que Ib? ¿O es porque Garry no tiene a nadie a quien cuidar?-

Garry no contestó de inmediato. No tenía idea de como contestar aquello, si lo pensaba, parecía que eso quería dar a entender todo el tiempo. Cuidando a Ib como su hija e idolatrándola todo el tiempo. Pero ¿eso era todo? ¿Como era posible que no se diera cuenta de lo insegura que se podía sentir Ib por eso?

Garry reaccionó cuando sintió gotas frías cayendo sobre su rostro. Había empezado a llover.

-Ib! No tienes sueter!-

Eh- Ib sintió como Garry la cargaba en sus brazos y corría en dirección a su departamento que estaba a una calles de distancia. Garry abrió deprisa la puerta y dejando a Ib en el sillón corrió al baño por una toalla para secarla, cuando regresó Ib hablaba con su madre.

-Si mamá, hemos ido al departamento... Esta bien... No, esperare a que baje la lluvia... Si, igual que siempre, okay nos vemos, te amo-

-¿que pasa?- preguntó el hombre sentandose frente a ella y cubriendo su cabello con la toalla.

-le he dicho a mi mamá que me caminarás a la casa cuando acabe la lluvia-

-eso esta bien- Garry sintió la mano de la niña sobre su brazo. Se detuvo y la miró, estaba seria- ¿sigues pensando en lo de hace rato?

-Garry no contestó-

-Es porque realmente nunca me había puesto a pensarlo a fondo. Supongo que eso te he hecho pensar todo este tiempo sin darme cuenta... Tal vez incluso desde lo de Guertana. Pero Ib...-dijo acariciandole el cabello- con ningún adulto me divierto tanto como contigo, y siempre me sorprenden las cosas que piensas, puedo hacer cosas contigo que los adultos ya no hacen regularmente como correr en el parque o jugar al escondite. Es cierto que Ib es la niñita mas adorable que nunca he visto... Pero eso no es lo que hace que me guste pasar tiempo con ella... Es mas complejo que eso Ib-

Garry le quitó despacio el suéter a Ib y los zapatos mientras la observaba pensar.

-Es algo que Ib no puede comprender fácilmente?- preguntó Garry divertido.

Ib sacudió la cabeza.

-Déjame ponértelo más fácil pequeña... ¿Por que pasas tiempo con este viejo?-

-Ib alzó la cabeza y su cara se puso roja como una manzana.

-E-eso es p-porque... P-porque I-ib...-

La niña fue incapaz de terminar la frase, esa frase era la respuesta de la primera de todas las preguntas de la lista. Garry se echó a reír e Ib ofendida se lanzó contra él dándole golpecitos en el pecho que Garry amortiguo abrazándola fuerte contra él.

-No puedo encontrar una razón lógica para querer estar con Ib, así que creo que lo más lógico es decir que quiero estar con Ib porque, la amo mucho-

Ib alzó la vista y Garry le sonreía con esa sonrisa boba de Garry. Así, acurrucando en su abrazo, Ib tachó la primera pregunta de la lista: ¿me amas?

Todavía había muchas preguntas más, aún más. Pero Ib podía esperar para descubrir las respuestas con el tiempo.


	2. promesa

Garry se despertó en medio de la noche, su telefono celular vibraba violentamente. Como pudo lo cogió, se sorprendió al ver que era una video llamada de Ib. Rapidamente se levantó y contestó.

En la pantalla Garry vió la carita de Ib enterrada en las almohadas de su cama mirandolo con grandes ojos de angustia.

-¿Garry?-

-¿Ib? Cariño, son las tres de la mañana ¿que pasa?-

-No puedo dormir-

Eh- Garry se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que Ib lo llamaba en medio de la noche- ¿que pasa?- preguntó tratando de espabilarse y prendiendo la luz de su lámpara más cercana- ¿tienes pesadillas?

-Algo así- contestó Ib susurrando.

-¿Algo así?- Garry se frotó los ojos- cariño, no te puedo ayudar si no me dices que pasa.

-Es que... Estaba preocupada por ti- Garry escuchó la angustia en la voz de Ib y se despertó de inmediato.- es que Garry no tiene a nadie en su casa ¿como me voy a enterar si te pasa algo?

-Ib, tranquila, no me pasará nada-

Aun así la niña no parecía nada satisfecha con la respuesta.

-¿que te parece si vamos por un helado después de la escuela mañana? ¿Eso te parece bien?-

Ib se calmó. Garry pudo ver entonces las bolsitas que cubrían los ojos de la niña.

-Esta bien- dijo bostezando- pero... Deja la llamada... Solo por si acaso.

Garry pensó que los padres de Ib pensarían que eso era raro pero ella lo miraba suplicante y el no supo decir que no. Así que durmió escuchando a Ib revolverse entre las sábanas.

Al otro día, Garry se despertó tarde, miró el reloj y eran pasados diez minutos de la hora de la salida de Ib, se peinó con demasiado apuro y se vistió como pudo cuando alguien tocó el timbre. Apurado abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ib, su madre y una maletita.

-Garry, disculpa porque todo sea asi de repentino pero ¿no tendras problema en que se quede aqui esta noche? Ib ¿porque no vas a acomodar tus cosas?- La niña entro corriendo al departamento y se metió al cuarto de Garry- traté de calmarla pero no sé que mosca le picó, normalmente no es nerviosa pero estaba hasta pálida. Garry, la dejé que viniera para que aclarara su mente pero me tienes que ayudar, no sé que clase de vida de soltero lleves pero...

-n-no, no se preocupe señora, soy soltero pero responsable- dijo Garry tratando de ocultar sus fachas y el cabello despeinado. La madre de Ib arqueó una ceja.

-Como sea, gracias Garry, pasare por ella mañana antes de las dos-

-Claro por supuesto-

Garry cerró la puerta de la entrada y pudo por fin entrar en estado de shock. "Ib, en mi casa, una noche. Cálmate Garry debes ser un adulto responsable, ya sabes, decirle que se bañe y luego que se vaya a la cama... ¡No! No ese tipo de ir a la cama! ¿Que demonios estás pensando...?" caminó a su alcoba donde encontró a una niñita castaña plácidamente recostada entre las sábanas.

-Garry, traje ropa para cambiarme, mira- y se inclinó para sacar algo de su mochilita dejando descuidadamente sus braguitas expuestas por la falda del uniforme.

"Oh, Ib, ¿por qué me haces esto?" Garry miró a otro lado de inmediato "Es tan bonita"

-Mira Garry, traje películas- Ib se abalanzó sobre el pelimorado recostandose en su regazo y enseñandole las cajas de las peliculas que había traído.

-¿Vertigo? Ib tienes doce años, deberían gustarte las princesas y cosas así- bromeó divertido.

Ella le sacó la lengua y de la nada se levantó y lo abrazó.

Garry se estremeció.

-Vamos a divertirnos mucho ¿si?- Ambos sonrieron.

-¿por que no tomas un baño Ib? Ire por una toalla-

"Parece que sera una tarde tranquila despues de todo, ordenaremos sushi, veremos las peliculas y luego Ib dormira y mañana desayunaremos y después pasaran por ella..."

Garry pensaba en esto cuando abrió la puerta del baño y encontró a Ib quitándose la blusa del colegio. Garry sintió su cara calentarse pero se quedó parado sin poder hacer nada.

-Gracias por la toalla Garry- sonrio la niña tomandola y cerrando la puerta.

Él reaccionó tapandose la cara y sentándose en el sofá con el corazón más rápido que el motor de un auto de carreras.

"Esto, es solo porque nunca he cuidado de una niña... Rayos, crece tan rápido y es tan bonita, ¡basta Garry! Es Ib, es tu dulce Ib, tu corazoncito, tu adoración y tu pensando en cosas como estas... Solo la viste un segundo, y no viste mucho... Solo su piel tan blanca y su cabello en la espalda, y el encaje blanco... Y sus..."

-¡Garry!- él saltó dejando escapar un chillido. Ib lo había abrazado del cuello.

-I-ib, hoy estas muy cariñosa- dijo Garry acariciando su cabello húmedo tratando de disipar sus pensamientos, pero Ib no le ayudaba, se habia puesto unos shorts pequeños de pijama y un sueter que le tapaba hasta la mitad de los muslos dando la apariencia de que no traía nada mas.

-Yo, solo quiero que Garry recuerde que lo quiero mucho- estas palabras por alguna razón lo conmovieron mucho, Ib las decía con verdadera consternación.

-Ib, cariño, vamos a pedir algo de comer y luego veamos las peliculas ¿si?- la niñita asintió emocionada.

Durante las peliculas Ib se cercioraba de apretar su cuerpo contra Garry, quien usaba todo su temple para no entrar en pánico y alejar la idea de que aquella niña estaria durmiendo en su casa toda la noche. Después de dos peliculas de Hitchcock, una de Besson y una de Ford, Garry apagó el televisor. La castaña se había quedado dormida en su abrazo. Garry la recostó en el sofa cama agradeciendole al cielo que Ib se hubiera quedado dormida rapido. La cobijó, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Dulces sueños Ib-

Incapaz de dormir se debatia en la cama. Ib estaba creciendo y no podía dejar de notarlo, se ponía cada vez mas bonita.

"Yo solo quiero que Garry recuerde que lo quiero mucho" El hombre se giró tratando de no pensar ya en nada.

Por fin el sueño se estaba apoderando de el cuando escucho un crujido y un peso extraño junto a el.

-¿Ib?- preguntó él poniendose boca arriba.

La niñita trepó por su pecho y Garry pudo ver su rostro lloroso

-Ib ¿que pasa?- La abrazo instintivamente y ella se apretó mas contra él. Garry sentía su cuerpecito sobre el, sus latidos rápidos.

-Es que... Hay tanto silencio en esta casa...-

-pero, dulzura, a ti te gusta dibujar en silencio-

-Si pero...-

Garry tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarle.

-¿Ib? Dime que pasa- ella alejo su mirada de él.

-Quiero quedarme a vivir aquí Garry-

Garry se quedó atónito. Sin palabras, ¿que era lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando?

Se sentó e Ib se sentó en su regazo, dándole la cara.

-Cariño, tu tienes a tu casa y a tus padres...-

-Si pero ellos son dos, y Garry es uno... Y no tiene a nadie que cuide de él cuando esta enfermo, y si pasa algo en la noche ¿como podría saber si no hay nadie? Por eso...-

Ib no pudo seguir hablando, Garry la apretó contra su pecho y le acarició el cabello completamente conmovido.

-Ib... Entiendo que te preocupes pero, tu debes vivir con tus padres hasta que seas mayor y ya viste que mi casa es muy tranquila- la niña lo interrumpió.

-¿es porque piensas que no seria buena compañía?-

-No, no es eso cariño, es que... Tu debes vivir con una persona que te ame mucho-

-Garry me ama mucho-

-Si, pero, alguien con quien quieras pasar el resto de tu vida-

-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con Garry!- exclamó Ib.

El corazón de Garry empezó a descarrilarse. "Es solo una niña, no puede ir en serio".

-Eso puede cambiar con el tiempo, cuando crezcas te vas a enamorar de alguien y querrás vivir con él o con ella para siempre- Ib se sorprendió de oír a Garry tan serio.

-Estoy segura- dijo simplemente- si no me quieres justo ahora esta bien pero ¿mas adelante...?

Sus ojos le suplicaban una respuesta pero Garry no estaba entendiendo mucho.

-Muy bien, si piensas que estas segura hagamos esto... Espera unos años más Ib, hasta que seas una chica mayor y si aún quieres venir conmigo entonces hazlo-

El rostro de la niña se iluminó.

-¿Es en serio Garry?- preguntó contenta.

-Si-

-Pero...- su semblante se agravó- si empiezas a vivir con alguien mas...

-No pasará Ib-

-¿como estas tan seguro? ¿Y si te enamoras?-

-Te lo puedo jurar si quieres- tomó a la niña de la barbilla y acarició su rostro.

Ib esbozó una sincera sonrisa y lo abrazó, toda la tensión desapareció y Garry sintió un tremendo alivio. Pero ya sin la preocupacion de la escena anterior concientizo el calor de Ib contra su cuerpo y de nuevo sintió su respiración agitarse.

-I-ib ya es tarde, es hora de dormir-

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- preguntó bostezando. Sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse, Garry le dedicó una mirada llena de ternura y accedió.

Se recostaron mirándose el uno al otro.

-Garry, creo que tienes que sellar tu promesa- dijo Ib enseñandole su dedo meñique.

Garry la tomó del cabello y sin pensarlo mucho le dio un beso en los labios.

Un beso muy tenue, casi rozándolos solamente.

Ib se quedó quieta.

-Eso basta?-

-Garry...-

-No le digas a nadie, sino cuando crezcas no habrá mas de esos Ib-

Todavía sonrojada ella asintió y se escondió en su pecho.

El corazón de ambos latía muy rápido.

"¿Que acabas de hacer Garry? Dios, eso estuvo muy muy mal"

Ib alzó la vista desde el pecho de Garry y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, los dejó ahí unos segundos y luego se volvió a acomodar con él.

-Dulces sueños Ib- dijo Garry sintiendo que todo a su alrededor se volvía ligero.

-Dulces sueños Garry- dijo Ib dejando vencerse por el calor de su abrazo


End file.
